A Complicate Life - take 2-
by RapunzelFitsherbert
Summary: Just getting used to life in the castle, Rapunzel and Eugene's life is turned upside-down when Rapunzel finds out that she is pregnant. I started this 6 years ago, and forgot to keep it up to date, and looking back it was really badly written but had potential as a story, so this is my second take at "A Complicated Life".
1. What If

**_This is an old Fanfic that I was writing 6 years ago, and I never finished typing it. I found my notebook, and I should maybe finish it. I am re-working it because it was horribly written, but the concept will be the same._**

 ** _I do not own Tangled. I am dyslexic so there may be spelling errors, but a lot less than when I was younger because I now accept the use of spell check…_**

 _ **I hope that you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed creating it.**_

Chapter 1: What if…

Just over a year after our wedding, I was finally finding my way around the palace on my own. It was made very clear to me that one day, I would have to help Rapunzel maintain this place. I had never even owned a home, let alone a huge palace.

Crap. Lost again.

I was trying to get to the small library where they welcome orphans once a week for "Story Time with the Princess". When Rapunzel can't make it, I fill in, even though I join her either way. This was the first time that I did not have someone escort me there, because everyone was worried about Rapunzel. She has been sick for a few weeks now. She is fine most of the time, but has fainted 4 times and has been nauseous anytime that she even thinks of eating.

Crap.

Everyone is caring for her. She is fine. She is sleeping right now. I will only be an hour. If I find my way.

\- Sir Eugene? A guard appears around the corner. Are you not supposed to be in the public area of the castle?

\- … yes… yes I am… I just decided to take the scenic rout.

\- Turn around, and go left down the yellow hallway. Right at the rose bush.

\- Thank you…

\- Garret Sir.

\- Thank you Garret.

A few days had passed and still no improvement. The entire kingdom started wondering if there was a possibility of another flower. I doubt it. If there was another flower, then Gothel would not have taken Rapunzel in the first place.

I was reading in the garden, trying to keep my mind off of everything. I had found a copy of "The Tails of Finnegan Rider" so I decided to take a trip down memory lain. I think that Louisa was adopted by a local farmer, Jacob by a blacksmith. Carlos got too old and left shortly after me. And Belle. She was still missing. I had not though of her in years. I was just 6 at the time, and she was 4. I had always felt guilty for letting her out of my site.

\- Eugene!

I turn to see Rapunzel running towards me.

\- What are you doing out of…

She interrupts me, out of breath.

\- Calm down, we don't need you fainting again.

\- I have been looking all over for you!

\- Well you found me, now please sit down. Do you need anything?

\- Um. Well the thing is that I just don't know and please don't freak out…

\- Ok, breath blondie. Just tell me.

\- I am pregnant.

She mumbled. I beardly heard it and I freaked out. I know that she hates it when anyone mentions the whole mumbling thing, it reminds her of Gothel and I try very hard to avoid anything that reminds her of that witch.

\- I'm really sorry but did you just say…

\- I'm pregnant.

That time completely clear. I could tell that she was really uncomfortable. Why? She knows that I love kids. I hug her.

\- This is great news! It explains why you have been so sick! Why do you seem upset?

\- Well, I'm kind of freaking out because even without my hair the power of the golden flower is still in me. What if it is in her too? What if her hair is magical? What if I'm a horrible mother and…

\- Ok, so I'm going to interrupt you before you get to locking our kid up in a tower for their safety. Your parents – your real parents – did not know that your hair was magical. They did not even think that it was a possibility. We do. If their hair is magical we will take every precaution that we need to so that what happens to you does not happen to them.

\- I know, but what if…

\- Don't think in "what ifs" blondie. You will be a great mother. I see you interacting with the orphanage kids each week. I see how worried you are right now. Just by those two things, I know that you are going to be a great mother. If her hair does glow when she sings, then we will make sure that there are guards around her at all times, or I just won't let her go. There, problem solved.

\- I guess… but..

\- No buts. You will do great. This can be our new dream, together, as a family.

\- Thanks Eugene.

She snuggles into my shoulder. I have seen her wake up in the middle of the night because of nightmares, or jump onto my back because she sees someone who has the slightest resemblance to Gothel. I have never seen my wife this worried before. I stare at her head on my shoulder for what seems like hours. She is just as beautiful as when she had me tangled up in that chair in her tower. Her – no our – baby will be just as beautiful, no matter how magical her hair is.

She looks up at me with her smolder, that look that makes my heart jump every time.

\- Sooo… do you want to tell my parents or should I?


	2. Bloom

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Chapter 2: Bloom/p  
p class="MsoNormal"On the first of December, the kingdom welcomed their newest Princess. We had decided to name her Bloom, as it was the name that was chosen for Rapunzel before she was kidnapped. We also found the name fitting as she had the magic of the flower in her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She looked just like her mother, with gorgeous green eyes, the mark of the royalty of Corona. Her blond hair was already touching her shoulders./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- We need to have it cut immediately! There is no way that I am risking the safety of my granddaughter!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The king had not stopped since the doctor mentioned that he saw blond hair./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- No dad! You know that my hair stopped growing after Eugene cut it! I will not have that happen to my little girl. If she wants to cut it when she is older she can but it will be her choice!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"And Rapunzel was not standing down, and even told the guards to keep him from laying a hand on bloom until he signs that he would not have her hair cut./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- You don't know how it is like to lose a child!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- No but I sure know how it feels to be locked away and secluded and to lose everything and everyone!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"That pretty much ended that. I stayed out of it. Part of me agreed with the king, but I know that Rapunzel missed her long hair. Every once and a while she will still walk a bit slower when we pass the wig maker's shop, but she always tells me that she is fine with her hair. I would not want my daughter to feel like that too./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Fine! But she will sleep in a room with no windows…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Her crib will be far from windows./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- And she will have 20 guards with her at all times…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- She will have 2 outside her window and 4 outside her door./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I decided to chime in on this point./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Blondie there where 9 guards around your crown when I stole it. Even more when I escaped to save you. When someone wants to steal something, they will find a way./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- I just don't want her to feel trapped./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- How about she sleeps with us until she is too old to, and you can put as many guards outside our room as you like, with none in the room./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I look at the king. Hopefully this would end the yelling./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Fine./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- I guess that I can live with that./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The king stormed out./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- He means well… /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- I know, but its not like he has a good record with keeping people out of the castle./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- That's why I have been working with the guards during the past few months, you know, as someone who broke in and out of here twice./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- The perks of having a former thief as a father./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Indeed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Well, I would really use a nap and I am sure that Bloom is… well, she seems to have a head start./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Looking at my wife and my daughter, I could not think of a more perfect picture. Well, I could think of one person who should be here./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I left to take a walk around the gardens to clear my head. I would have to talk to the guard about being more discreet… there where as many guards that could fit under the medical room's window that could fit./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I wondered lost in thought. For the first time in a long time, since our first night in the castle, I could not sleep. Again, I felt as if everything that had happened was a dream. I spent the whole night watching two of the most precious women in my life sleep. I had already lost the third./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Why was it that all of a sudden I keep thinking of things that happened over a decade ago? I guess that I did not do as well as I thought at blocking them out./p 


End file.
